In real life
by LaQueNoDebeSerNombradaTHG
Summary: "real life, this isn't what I want"


Desclaimer: Los personajes y el tema no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 _"In real life, I'm waking up alone"_

Se dio media vuelta buscando el calor del otro cuerpo, tanteo el lugar donde debería de estar pero al no sentir nada se despertó de a poco para encontrarse con que ese lado de la cama estaba todavía sin ocupar. Resignada se levantó de la cama para ducharse, tomar algo para desayunar e irse al trabajo antes de que se le haga más tarde.

 _"And it's one more night_  
 _you didn't make it home"_

Su día laboral había terminado, de regreso a su casa, paso por el supermercado pensando que podía preparar para la cenar, no sabía si el chico iba a ir ya que la noche pasada no había ido a dormir, pero por si llegaba ir, seguro que llegaría cansado y con hambre, con ese pensamiento termino de hacer las compras dirigiéndose rápidamente a su casa.

 _"And one more time, you won't pick up the pone"_

-Hola Mathew, soy yo de nuevo…llamaba para decirte que hice chuletas de cerdo con puré, te deje un planto en el microondas, por si llegas tarde y tienes hambre, emm bueno quería avisarte eso, te quiero, adiós- corto y se dirigió al cuarto para cambiarse e irse a dormir.

Cuando ya se estaba durmiendo su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomo medio dormida. Cuando vio quien era el remitente sonrió.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola, lamento llamar tan tarde ¿te desperté?-

-Algo así, me estaba durmiendo ¿Sucede algo?-

-Aún tengo trabajo por hacer, no iré a dormir a casa esta noche tampoco, me quedo a dormir en la oficina, lo lamento.-

-Está bien-trato de sonar lo menos triste posible- solo no te quedes hasta tan tarde ¿sí?

-Si, prometo compensarte el fin de semana ¿sí?, adiós cariño.-

-Adiós, te quiero- escucho como en la otra línea cortaban sin contestarle, soltó un suspiro, y se acomodó de nuevo en la cama para dormirse.

 _"In real life, you never bring me flowers_  
 _when you're here, it's only for an hour"_

Era sábado pasado el mediodía habían decidido ir a comer un helado luego del almuerzo, tomados de la mano y riendo de un chiste de él entraron al lugar.

-¿Que gusto van a llevar?

-Un cono de limón para la señorita y otro de fresa para mí-

Ambos ya con sus órdenes, se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana para disfrutar de la vista. No había pasado ni media hora cuando el celular de él había comenzado a sonar

-Iré a contestar, enseguida vuelvo- se levantó y contesto lo más alejado posible de ella. Al rato volvió y mientras tomaba su campera le dijo- Surgió un problema en la empresa, tengo que ir a arreglarlo, te dejo para que pagues los helados, nos vemos.- le beso la frente y se fue sin que ella le pudiera contestar.

Se quedó sola un rato largo mirando como los helados se derretían, se le fueron las ganas de seguir comiéndolo, se sentía tan triste y enojada al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué hacer, hace tiempo que no compartían un rato juntos y de la nada decide dejarla sola, poner la empresa antes que a ella, sus ojos comenzaban a picar. Se aguantó las ganas de llorar, no iba a llorar en un lugar lleno de gente, estaba comenzando a sentirse sola de nuevo y no le agradaba para nada eso, no después de tanto tiempo. Soltó un suspiro, se levantó para pagar los helados y se fue al departamento, tal vez ahí podría desahogarse y pensar que hacer con su relación.

 _"But in my dreams I'm waking up to roses_  
 _Champagne, kisses and I know it's always_  
 _Always gonna be, gonna be this way"_

Estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente cuando empezó a sentir que algo le hacía cosquilla en la cara.

-Arriba hermosa, hay que ir a trabajar-

-5 minutos más Miriam- escucho una risita mientras le seguían dando besos por toda la cara.

-No soy Miriam pero te daré 5 minutos más, iré hacer el desayuno, si en 5 minuto no bajas vendré a buscarte- escucho mientras se alejaba de ella para salir.

-Sí, si lo que tú digas- se dio media vuelta y siguió como si nada.

Llego a la cocina guiada por el olor a tocino mientras se terminaba de acomodar la ropa.

Se detuvo en la puerta de golpe, sus ojos no lo podía creer lo que estaban viendo, esa cabeza en forma de balón, ese pelo tan dorado como el sol. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Su cabeza comenzaba a doler. El muchacho se acercó a ella, la tomo de la cintura y le planto un suave beso mientras le decía.

-Tu rosa de los jueves está arriba de la mesa junto al desayuno, no creas que me olvide preciosa.- se separó un poco le dio un beso en la frente y se giró para irse a sentar en la mesa.

Ella seguía impactada sus ojos comenzaron a arderles por el llanto, ¿Cómo era posible? Esto tenía que ser un sueño, ella estaba con Matthew ¿No?

 _"Because in real life,_  
 _you're not what I thought_  
 _real life, this isn't what I want_  
 _Guess things aren't always what they seem"_

Se despertó de golpe sintiendo húmedas sus mejillas, no entendía que estaba sucediendo. Hace años que no pensaba o soñaba con su amor de la infancia, ya lo había superado, o se quería creer, además ahora esta con Matthew, no podía… NO se negaba a pensar en el muchacho de ojos verdes. Pero ¿y si el sueño fue por todo lo que estaba pensando últimamente? No. Negó con la cabeza, no iba a dejar que la soledad le ganara de nuevo. Ella ya no estaba sola, lo tenía a Matthew.

Se levantó, se cambió y se puso lo mejor que tenia ya que esa tarde iría a merendar con su novio y quería verse bonita. Con ese pensamiento sonrió tomo todo y se fue a su trabajo.

Miraba distraída por la venta de su cafetería favorita, Matt la había llevado ahí para compensarle los días que no la había visto consintiéndola con su chocolate y tarta favorita. Sus pensamientos vagaron un poco, se sentía feliz al pasar ese tiempo con su novio, ya recuperarían el tiempo podría sugerirle hacer algún viaje o algo. De pronto el sonido de un celular la saco de sus pensamientos, miro dónde provenía el sonido y se dio cuenta de que Matt no se lo había llevado consigo al baño. Miro la dirección donde se encontraban y como vio que a aun no regresaba, lo tomo, vio el número y no lo conocía, podría ser alguna emergencia de la empresa, asique preocupada descolgó la llamada, no alcanzo a contestar cuando una voz femenina hablo por el otro lado de la línea.

-Matt amor, ¿vienes hoy a la noche después de ver a tu mujer?- se quedó sin habla, no podía asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir. Esto no estaba pasando o ¿Si?- ¿Hola? ¿Matt?...mierda – y colgó inmediatamente si dejar que la mujer pudiera hablar. Dejo el celular donde se encontraba antes, tomo su saco y su cartera y sin esperar más se fue corriendo del lugar mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de caer.

 _"Just when I thought this was all real life could be yeah_  
 _somebody came along and made the dream reality"_

Sus piernas no daban más pero ella seguía corriendo, no sabía a donde se dirigía pero tenía como objetivo alagarse lo que más podía de esa cafetería, aún no lo podía creer, Matt la engañaba, como había sido tan idiota no darse cuenta. Ahora en su mente todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido, las noches que no iba a casa, las llegadas tardes, las llamadas que no quería que escuchara inclusive la dejaba sola en medio de una cita para irse con ella. Su corazón le dolía y mucho. Otra vez esa sensación de soledad comenzaba a invadirla, ¿Por qué nadie la amaba? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Sus padres, su amor de la infancia, ahora Matt. Lloro aún más quería arrancarse el corazón para dejar de sufrir. Comenzó a aminorar sus pasos, ya no corría ya no huía ahora solo quería desaparecer, de la manera que fuera.

Comenzó a acercarse a una calle bastante desierta, esta ida totalmente, sus lágrimas no paraban de fluir, llego a la esquina y sin fijarse en nada más comenzó a caminar para llegar al otro lado. A lo lejos pudo escuchar cómo se acercaba un auto tocando (su) bocina, se paralizó en el lugar. Era lo que quería ¿no? Desaparecer, dejar de sentir, fuera de la forma que sea. Apretó fuertemente los ojos mientras seguía derramando lágrimas, espero paciente el golpe pero en cambio sintió como unas manos la tiraban hacia atrás.

-Oye ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Esa voz, esa voz la conocía de algún lado- ¿Helga? ¿Eres tú? ¿Oye…?- abrió de apoco sus ojos, trato de enfocar la vista pero sus lágrimas no le dejaban ver, todo lo que pudo apreciar era un mancha amarrilla que se movía cada vez que le hablaba. Sonrió al recordad como siempre su ángel de cabellos dorado aparecía para salvarla de la soledad aunque él no lo supiera. Volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando que la oscuridad la llevara, ahora si se sentía bien.

 _"And now in real life I'm waking up to roses._  
 _Champagne, kisses and I know it's always_  
 _Always gonna be_  
 _gonna be this way"_

-Hola- sintió que alguien le habla sacándola de su lectura, cuando levanto la vista se topó con 3 rosas cerca de su cara.

-Hola- sonrió mientras agarraba las rosas- No debiste

-¿Como que no? Te corresponden hace tres jueves que no nos vemos- Le sonrió mientras se acercaba y le besaba la frente.

-Si sigues así vas a tener que hacerlo por el resto de tu vida.- le sonrió mientras las dejaba al lado de su libro.

-Yo no tengo problema con ello, ¿Y tú?- Su sonrisa se ensancho más mientras negaba- Te he extrañado -

-Y yo a ti ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? -

-Muy bien, por cierto te tengo algo- y de la mochila saco un pequeño paquete rectangular- Es regalo por nuestro séptimo mes, perdón por no haber estado.-

-Oye no debiste…

-Tú me lo diste antes claro que si debía- le extendió más el paquete- dale anda ya quiero ver tu cara cuando lo abras-

Comenzó abrirlo despacito cuando se encontró con la cubierta soltó un pequeño grito, sus ojos no paraban de brillar y sus sonrisa no le cabía en su cara

-¡Gracias, gracias! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Digo es difícil conseguir este libro sobre mitología griega-

-Ser arqueólogo tiene sus beneficios amor- La rubia se paró y se sentó en el regazo del muchacho mientras lo besaba poco le importo si se encontraban en una cafetería a la vista de todos.

-¡Gracias, ahora podre terminar el libro! ¡Te amo!- lo volvió a besar con mucha más intensidad que antes

-Y yo a ti- se levantó haciendo que la chica lo acompañara agarro las cosas de ella la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia la salida- Vamos quiero recuperar el tiempo de estas tres semanas-

Se rio con toda la felicidad que podía sentir y se dejó arrastrar por su novio.

-Oye Hel- la paro en medio de la vereda antes de seguir su camino al departamento de ella - te amo.

\- Y yo a ti Arnoldo- se paró de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios- Vamos.

Y con una gran sonrisa en su cara en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de que había tomada una buena decisión y que siempre seria de esta manera. Con alguien amándola como ella lo hacía.

* * *

Bueno, hace bastante que no escribía y ni decir de subir. Todabia tengo que terminar el otro medio song fic que tengo de ellos.

Estoy super emocionada por ver la película aunque no se si lo pueda ver en vivo :'(

Perdonen por las las faltas de ortografía y/o puntuación. Acepto sus criticas y reviews. Hicimos lo que pudimos con mi Beta hermoso que me ayudo a corregir algunas cositas.

Nos vemos pronto. ¡Espero que muy pronto!

Por cierto la historia también va a estar en Wattpad con el mismo nombre.

Otra cosa el tema es Real Life de Demi Lovato


End file.
